Parodiando a Inazuma eleven
by linoone996
Summary: Algunas veces se han imaginado a los personajes de Inazuma eleven/Go/Chrono stone en situcaciones de otros programas o caricaturas bueno aqui esta la respuesta.
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate con nueces

**Parodiando a Inazuma Eleven/Go.**

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven/Go no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen las parodias (Bueno la historia de cada parodia).

**Aclaración: **Los personajes pueden parecer más tontos de lo que ya son.

Bien se preguntaran ¿Qué clase de Fic es este? Les explicare la temática.

**Temática: **Bien la temática funciona así, ¿Cómo seria si los personajes de Inazuma eleven/Go estuvieran en situaciones de otros programas? Esa es la temática en este fic los personajes de Inazuma eleven/Go estarán metidos en situaciones de otros programas en vez de los personajes de los programas, pondré el nombre del capitulo del programa y el nombre del programa, también pondré si es de Inazuma eleven o si es de Inazuma eleven Go, si no entendieron aquí les va un ejemplo:

Lo que este en paréntesis son pensamientos o aclaraciones, también hay partes modificadas.

**Ejemplo: **

_Programa: Los Simpson. _

_Capitulo: Secretos de un buen matrimonio._

Inazuma eleven Go:

Todos estaban jugando Póker en casa de Kasemaru, hasta que entonces a Endo no le sale "Una buena mano" (**Aclaración: **Si, tiene buenas cartas lo que pasa es que Endo/Homero no es muy listo, otra cosa quien no haya visto los Simpson le diré que Homero el personaje principal el no es muy listo de hecho es un tonto).

Esto fue lo que paso cuando le dieron las cartas a Endo:

Endo: ¡Ough! -Saca otra carta. ¡Ough! –Saca otra carta. ¡Ough! Digo ¡Oh! Que buenas cartas.

Fudou: Voy y pago por ver.

Endo: Solo estaba alardeando.

Fudou: Dinero ven con Papa. –Fudou observa las cartas de Endo. –Un momento Si tienes Flor Endo ¡Oh! ¡Tu! ¡Arg! Siempre me haces esto ¡OH! Me ahogo con mi rabia.

Tsunami: Oye no le grites a Endo solo es un poco lento.

Endo: (¡Ah! Que dijo Tsunami mmm… No le grites a Endo no estuvo bien, dijo: ¡Oh! Que yo era lento, ¡Me dijeron lento!) ¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A LLAMARME ASI?

Pasaron tres otras para que Endo se diera cuenta de lo que le había dicho Tsunami, entonces llega Kasemaru.

Kasemaru: ¡Ah! Hola Endo sigues aquí valla si que eres lento.

Endo: (¿QUE DIJO KASEMARU?).

Kasemaru: ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! –Kasemaru echa a Endo de su Casa.

**Segundo chiste:**

Tenma estaba jugando con Shinsuke a que eran soldados espaciales:

Shinsuke: Bien comandante Tenma ¡Vamos a la nave espacial! –Shinsuke señalo una casa del árbol.

Después suben a la casa del árbol cuando Tenma entra encuentra a Kido hecho un desastre tenia la ropa rota y manchada, Kido estaba lavando su ropa.

Kido: Ignórenme muchachos yo solo estoy lavando mi ropa.

Shinsuke: Lo siento Tenma entrenador Kido arruino la imaginación solo me agradan los monstros falsos. –Shinsuke se va, Kido estaba restregando su ropa.

Kido: Sigue jugando a la guerra Tenma, sin la presencia de un hombre en la casa puedes volverte afeminado en un segundo, ¡Ash esta grasa no se quita! –Kido lo dijo en un tono afeminado.

De repente llega Endo a la casa del árbol, Endo se acerca a donde esta Kido.

Endo: Kido, que te paso déjame ayudarte. –Endo puso su mano en el hombre de Kido.

Kido: ¡Ash no me toques me lastimas! –Kido lo dijo en un tono afeminado.

Endo: ¡Bien pues háblale a la mano! -Dijo en un tono muy afeminado, mientras le mostro su mano a Kido.

**Fin del ejemplo.**

**Bien comienzo con el fic:**

_Programa: Bob esponja._

_Capitulo: Chocolate con nueces._

Inazuma eleven Go:

Todo empezó cuando Tsurugi estaba esperando al cartero, entonces aparece Tenma.

Tenma: Oye Tenma ¿Qué haces con esa caja?

Tsurugi: ¡Ah! ¿Es que no oíste lo que dijo el Entrenador Endo ayer?

Tenma: ¡No!

Tsurugi: ¿No leíste el correo que nos envió en la mañana?

Tenma: ¡No!

Tsurugi: ¿El mensaje del celular?

Tenma: ¡No!

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo te explico? El entrenador nos pidió que vendiéramos chocolates, para el club de futbol. –Tsurugi se lo dijo como si fuera retrasado mental.

Tenma: ¡Si, entendí el mensaje!

Tsurugi: Bien, vamos.

Tenma: ¿A dónde?

Tsurugi: Por tu caja, vamos a vender chocolates.

Tenma: ¡No, soy alérgico al chocolate!

Tsurugi: Tenma no eres alérgico al chocolate.

Tenma: ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser alérgico, de hecho podría comerme esa barra de ahí y podría morir por ser alérgico. –Tenma saca una barra de la caja y se la come. –MMM… Parece que no soy alérgico pero podría comerme una con nueces. –Tenma se come la barra con nueces. –Bueno tal vez tenga que probar más. –Tenma comienza a comerse las barras como loco.

Tsurugi: Basta, basta lo hacemos por el club de futbol. –Tsurugi empezó a jalar a Tenma. – ¡Basta!

Tenma: Bien ya no lo hare, bueno solo unas mordiditas. –Tenma empezó a moder pequeños pedazos del chocolate luego lo comenzó a morder como loco.

Tsurugi: ¡Ya Tenma Basta, basta! –Tsurugi le quito el chocolate a Tenma.

Tenma: No es justo prefiero el entrenamiento.

Tsurugi: El entrenador Endo dijo que no había entrenamiento, hasta que vendamos los chocolates.

Tenma: Bien ánimos.

Ellos se van a recorrer las casas para ver si les compran chocolates.

**Primera casa: "La Casa de Midorikawa"**

Tsurugi: Muy bien Tenma esta es nuestra primera casa. –Tsurugi toca el timbre, sale Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Si ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Tsurugi: Vendemos barras de chocolate.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijiste "Chocolate"?

Tenma: Si, ¿Con o sin nueces?

Midorikawa: ¿Chocolate? ¡CHOCOLATE! ¡CHOCOLATE! ¡CHOCOLATE! ¡CHOCOLATE! ¡CHOCOLATE! ¡CHOCOLATE! –Tenma y Tsurugi empezaron a correr y Midorikawa salió corriendo detrás de ellos, mientras seguía gritando: ¡CHOCOLATE!

**Segunda Casa: "La Casa de Fudou"**

Tsurugi: Muy bien Tenma la otra casa no cuenta, esta si es nuestra primera casa. –Tsurugi toca el timbre.

Fudou: ¿Si?

Tenma: Hola, señor vendemos barras de chocolate.

Fudou: No me gustan las barras de chocolate, pero podría ayudarles. –Fudou hizo una sonrisa malvada. –Esa no es forma de llevar su mercancía. –Tenma tenía algunas metidas en las bolsas traseras, y Tsurugi en los zapatos. –Esa Tampoco. -(**Aclaración: **Fudou se refería a como llevaba las barras Tsurugi). –Por veinte yenes le daré estas bolsas especiales, solo mírenlas, podrían caber incluso veinte barras de chocolate allí, pero son profesionales no creo que la necesiten.

Tsurugi y Tenma: ¡Las necesitamos, las necesitamos! –Fudou hizo su sonrisa malvada.

Fudou: Fue un gusto hacer negocio con ustedes, tontos.

Tenma: Gracias señor.

Tenma y Tsurugi se pusieron a cantar: ¡Venderemos, compraremos Tra-la-la-la-la!

Tsurugi: Espera ¿Cómo que compraremos?

Tenma: Vamos a comprar algo con el dinero.

Tsurugi: Se los tenemos que dar al Entrenador Endo.

Tenma: ¡Ah! Pero con el dinero podremos comprar balones nuevos de oro.

Tsurugi: En primera no existen los balones de oro y en segunda se lo tenemos que dar al entrenador Endo.

Tenma: Bien. –Tenma lo dijo en un tono triste.

Tsurugi: Bien probemos en esa casa.

**Tercera Casa: "La Casa de Fudou"**

Tsurugi y Tenma solo le dieron la vuelta a un árbol y por eso regresaron a la casa de Fudou sin darse cuenta.

Tsurugi toca el timbre, y sale Fudou de nuevo.

Fudou: ¿Si?

Tenma: Usted no fue el mismo tipo que nos vendió estas bolsas. –Fudou al ver que no recordaban nada aprovecho para estafarlos.

Fudou: No lo recuerdo, pero veo que necesitan un poco de ayuda por solo cien yenes le vendo estas bolsas para guardar bolsas.

Tenma: Levaremos veinte. –Tsurugi y Tenma se fueron después de comprar las bolsas.

**Cuarta casa: "La casa de Mamoru y Natsumi Endo"**

Tsurugi toca el timbre, Natsumi sale de la casa.

Natsumi: Si ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Tsurugi: Hola vendemos barras de chocolate ¿Quiere una?

Natsumi: Si, es una buena idea comprare una.

Tenma: Una barra de chocolate para la dama.

Tsurugi: Bien. –Tsurugi abre una bolsa tras otra, tras otra, sin encontrar una barra de chocolate, y Tenma abre y cierra el zipper de la chaqueta.

Natsumi: No tengo tiempo para esto. –Natsumi cierra la puerta.

Tsurugi: Una barra para la seño… -De repente llega Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: ¡Chocolate! ¡Chocolate! ¡Chocolate! ¡Chocolate! ¡Chocolate! –Tsurugi y Tenma se fueron corriendo.

Después Tsurugi y Tenma van a un restaurante.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?

Tenma: MMM….Tienes razón salgamos desnudos.

Tsurugi: No, eso guárdatelo para cuando vendamos calzoncillos.

Tenma: Fudou dije que no sabemos vender.

Tsurugi: Nos hizo sentir como perdedores, pero trataba de ayudarnos.

Tenma: Ya entendí, regresare a comprar más bolsas.

Tsurugi: No, espera Tenma.

Tenma: Bueno ser más amables.

Tsurugi: Esta bien. –Con un tono de Fastidio pues a Tsurugi no le gusto la idea.

**Quinta Casa: "La casa de Kasemaru"**

Tenma: Tsurugi recuerda hay que ser amables.

Tsurugi: Bien, pero me va a costar un poco de trabajo. –Tsurugi toca el timbre.

Kasemaru sale de su casa.

Kasemaru: ¿Si?

Tsurugi: Te Amo. –Tsurugi lo hizo por molestar, Kasemaru cerro la puerta.

Tenma: Creo que exageraste un poco.

Tsurugi: Solo estaba bromeando.

Tenma: Bien lo intentare yo. –Tenma vuelve a tocar el timbre.

Kasemaru: Váyanse por favor.

Tenma: En realidad solo queremos venderle barras de chocolate.

Kasemaru: Lo siento pero el chocolate y yo no somos amigo, saben el chocolate engorda de hecho uno de mis compañeros era tan gordo que se atoro en casillero, bueno aquí hay una foto y un video, por doscientos yenes se pueden quedar con la foto y el video.

Tenma: Llevaremos diez.

Tsurugi y Tenma seguían caminando para encontrar casas donde vender chocolates.

Tsurugi: No entiendo ¿Por qué nos va tan mal? –Pero Tenma no oyó a Tsurugi por estar viendo el video y las fotos.

Tenma: ¿Ah?

Tsurugi: Escucha bien Tenma tenemos que concentrarnos más.

Tenma: ¿Qué dijiste Tsurugi?

**Sexta casa: "La casa de Kabeyama"**

Tsurugi: Muy bien recuerda Tenma concéntrate.

Tenma: Bien. –Tsurugi toca la puerta, y sale Kabeyama de la casa.

Kabeyama: ¿Si, puedo ayudarlos?

Tsurugi: Vendemos… -De repente Tenma comenzó a ver mas de cerca a Kabeyama, se le acerco mucho.

Kabeyama: Oye ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?

Tenma: Me concentro. –Kabeyama empezó a retroceder pero Tenma seguía avanzando frente a el.

Kabeyama: ¡ATRÁS LOCO! –Kabeyama cerró la puerta en la cara de Tenma.

Tenma: Su casa es muy bonita.

**Durante el camino a otra casa:**

Tsurugi: No entiendo por que nos sigue yendo tan mal. –Tenma no estaba escuchando a Tsurugi pues estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

Tsurugi: Supongo que nunca conseguiremos el dinero para el entrenador Endo.

Tenma: Cierto nunca conseguiremos tanto dinero como esas compañías. –Tenma señalo a un cartel que estaba ahí era un cartel de los dulces que había creado Kido, Tenma leyó el cartel.

Tenma: Coma dulces Yuuto son deliciosos. –Tenma termino de leer el cartel. –Te aseguro que no son deliciosos.

Tsurugi: No de la manera que yo los uso.

Tenma: Igual, porque venden millones de bolsas al día.

Tsurugi: Quizás si no adornaran la realidad no venderían tantas.

Tenma: Eso es tenemos que adornar la realidad.

Tsurugi: ¡Tenma al fin usas la cabeza!

Tenma: (Futbol, futbol, futbol, futbol, futbol espera que dijo Tsurugi) ¿Qué cosa?

Tsurugi: Olvida lo que acabo de decir.

**Séptima Casa: "El restaurante Rairaiken"**

Tenma y Tsurugi entran a restaurante.

Tobitaka: ¿Que es lo que quieren? –Tobitaka lo dijo de mala manera.

Tenma: Hola, jovencito.

Tobitaka: No eres muy listo verdad.

Tenma: ¿Esta su papa en casa?

Tobitaka: Mi padre esta muerto, pero creo que el entrenador los ayudara. –Tobitaka llamo al director Hibiki. –Entrenador lo buscan dos torpes enanos. –El entrenador Hibiki bajo en su silla de ruedas.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿Si?

Tobitaka: Cuantas veces le he dicho que usted no esta malo de las piernas.

Entrenador Hibiki: Lo se, pero me gusta hacer carreras con los demás ancianos.

Tobitaka: Bien, pero no haga apuestas.

Entrenador Hibiki: Hola ¿Qué buscan niño y alienígena?

Tsurugi: ¿Alienígena?

Director Hibiki: Si, alienígena.

Tsurugi: Vendemos chocolates: -Tsurugi lo dijo de mala manera.

Director Hibiki: ¿Qué venden que?

Tobitaka: ¡CHOCOLATE!

Director Hibiki: ¿Qué cosa?

Tobitaka: ¡CHOCOLATE!

Director Hibiki: Ya te escucha la primera vez solo quería molestar.

Tobitaka: Anciano loco.

Director Hibiki: Recuerdo cuando inventaron el chocolate el dulce, dulce chocolate, nunca probé uno.

Tenma: Pero este chocolate no es para comer.

Tsurugi: Lo cocina en ramen y vivirá eternamente.

Tobitaka: Por favor el Director Hibiki es anciano pero no es torpe creen que se tragara su mentira.

Director Hibiki: ¿Qué? Viviré eternamente quiero una.

Tobitaka: Anciano loco.

Director Hibiki: Vamos Tobitaka hay que cocinar el chocolate.

Tobitaka: Bien.

Tenma: Bueno nos vamos. –Tenma y Tsurugi se van Tobitaka los observa mientras se van.

Tobitaka: Se salieron con la suya que bien como yo cuando era niño.

**Tenma y Tsurugi en el camino:**

Tsurugi: Ves si seguimos adornando la realidad ganaremos el dinero para el entrenador Endo.

Tenma y Tenma: ¡Viva las mentiras!

**Octava Casa: "La casa de ****Shourin**_**"**_

Tsurugi y Tenma tocan la puerta.

Tenma: Le hará crecer el cabello.

Shourin: Genial mi esposa esta tratando de dejarse la barba.

**Novena Casa: "La Casa de ****Shishido"**

Tenma y Tsurugi tocan la puerta.

Tsurugi: Lo hará parecer más inteligente.

Shishido: Comprare veinte amigo.

Tenma y Tsurugi comenzaron a vender los chocolates prometiendo algo que obviamente no es verdad y siguieron así hasta que vuelven encontrar con Fudou.

**Ultima Casa: "La casa de Fudou" (Otra vez pero es otra casa que le pertenece a el).**

Tenma y Tsurugi se habían puesto vendan y yesos falsos para fingir que estaba lastimados

Tsurugi: Bien esta es la mayor estafa de todas.

Tenma: Si, este tipo nos tendrá tanta lastima que incluso nos comprara todos los chocolates. –Tenma y Tsurugi tocan la puerta.

Fudou: ¿Si?

Tenma: Hola estamos vendiendo chocolates necesitamos pagar una operación.

Fudou: ¡Ah! Que pequeños es este mundo ¿Qué tienen ustedes? –Fudou también tenía vendas y yesos falsos.

Tsurugi: ¡Eh! Tenemos reuma cervical y traumatismo cerebral.

Fudou: ¡Ah! Que afortunados son algunos, yo naci con huesos de vidrio y piel de papel cada mañana me rompo los brazos y cada noche me rompo las piernas, además no puedo dormir en las noches hasta que mis paros cardiacos me hacen dormir. –Mientras Fudou contaba su historia Tenma y Tsurugi estaban llorando, de repente Fudou se cae de las escaleras.

Tsurugi: Tenma ayúdame a meterlo en la casa.

Tenma: Si. –Tenma y Tsurugi cargan a Fudou adentro de su casa.

Tsurugi: Muy bien Tenma suelta con cuidado. –Tenma lo deja caer como si nada.

Fudou: ¡Auch!

Tenma: Lo siento.

Tsurugi: Pobre hombre ¿Habrá una forma en que podamos ayudarlo?

Fudou: Si, usualmente gasto mucho dinero en cirugías pero me mantengo vendiendo barra de chocolate. –Fudou tenía muchas barras de chocolate.

Tenma y Tsurugi se van de la casa, después Fudou se quito las vendas e hizo una llamada a Endo.

Endo: Hola.

Fudou: Endo tus jugadores no son muy listos, dime ¿Qué les das de comer?

Endo: MMM… Les doy la comida que prepara Natsumi ¿Por qué?

Fudou: ¡Ah! Por nada, oye ya vinieron como tres veces a mi casa los otros ya vinieron como ocho veces.

Endo: Y los ¿Estafaste bien verdad? No te casas de estafar.

Fudou: No, es muy divertido.

Endo: Oye Fudou ¿Tienes dos casas?

Fudou: No, tengo tres, ¡Oh! Espera como sabes eso.

Endo: Te estoy viendo desde la ventana.

Fudou: No tengo mucho dinero.

Endo: Estoy viendo en dinero que tienes en tu mano. –Fudou se empieza a agachar para que Endo no lo pueda ver.

Fudou: ¿Ahora me ves? –Mientras se agachaba más.

Endo: Claro que si. –Fudou cierra las cortinas.

Fudou: ¿Y ahora?

Endo: No, claro que no te veo ¡Adiós! –Endo le mintió a Fudou.

**Volviendo con Tenma y Tsurugi:**

Tsurugi: Bien Tenma tenemos muchas mas barras que vender, pero ya no hay nadie en la ciudad a quien vender las barras. –Tsurugi se cae y Tenma le tira encima la otra caja de chocolate.

Tenma: Puedo vivir con eso.

Tsurugi: Cambiemos nuestros nombres por ¿Por qué? Y molestarse.

De repente Midorikawa aparece detrás de ellos gritando: ¡CHOCOLATE! Tenma y Tsurugi estaban asustados, Midorikawa se comenzó a reír como loco.

Midorikawa: ¡Por fin los he estado buscando todo el día ahora que están aquí quisiera!... Comprar todos sus chocolates.

A Tenma se le salen todas las barras de la chaqueta.

Tsurugi: Gracias por su preferencia.

Después en la tarde le entregaron el dinero al entrenador Kido para que finalmente le diera los fondos al entrenador Endo.

Tenma: Que bueno que este día termino.

Tsurugi: ¿A dónde habrá ido el entrenador Endo?

Tenma: MMM…. No lo se.

Mientras en otra parte en un restaurante romántico esta Endo con su esposa Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Endo como pudiste pagar la cena de hoy?

Endo: Con el dinero de los chocolates sobro mucho, además no quería que mi hermosa esposa no cocinara hoy.

Natsumi: ¡Que lindo eres muy tierno Endo por eso te quiero! Pero déjame adivinar los estafo Fudou.

Endo: Si, pero al menos les enseño algo bueno ¿Verdad Fudou? –Fudou estaba ahí con ellos en una cita con Fuyuka.

Fudou: Para ser francos no se pero me dejo mucho.

Fuyuka: ¡Ah! De ahí sacaste el dinero no creo que esos niños aprendan algo bueno con las estafas hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta mi anillo? –Haruna y Tachimukai también estaban allí.

Fudou: Técnicamente te estoy invitando a un postre no a cenar.

Tachimukai: Es para su crecimiento les ayudara a se como Endo.

Haruna: Energéticos si pero listos no tanto.

Endo: Oye estoy aquí.

Kido: Si, ahora Tachimukai no abraces tanto a mi hermana y Por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi helado de chocolate?

Endo: ¿Qué todos vinimos al mismo restaurante?

Tobitaka mientras les llevaba sus postres les dijo: Bueno tal vez sea una buena idea que no todos vengan al restaurante "Inazuma love".

Director Hibiki mientras empezaba a atropellar a Kido (Bueno sus pies): ¿Esto es el estacionamiento?

Tobitaka: ¡LE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE USTED NO ESTA INVALIDO! –Todos se comenzaron a reír.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Dejen reviews. ¡Si se rieron al menos en alguna parte dejen reviews!

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Lo de Fudou y Fuyuka es por el fic de mi hermana, es que ella puso en su primer fic que si Fudou invita a Fuyuka a cenar le tiene que pedir que se casen.

Si herí a alguien por ponerlos tan torpes o por cambio del capitulo de Bob esponja lo siento, pero teníamos que ajustarlo para que quedar bien con Inazuma eleven.


	2. Chapter 2: Endo concoce al estrangulador

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven/Go no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y aclaraciones.

Aclaración: A partir de ahora cada parodia que suba traerá uno o dos Sketch.

**Sketch 1:**

El consejo de Endo Mamoru: Endo estaba junto con Tenma antes de que se fuera a su práctica de Futbol. Endo: Tenma quiero darte un consejo que me dio el entrenador Kudou cuando era niño.

**Flashback:**

Entrenador Kudou: Endo no me caes bien y eres un idiota si un extraño te pide que te pide que te vallas con el en su auto te subes.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Endo: Malditos traumas de la niñez.

**Sketch 2:**

La interrogación de Fudou:El F.B.I se había se había llevado a Fudou para interrogarlo acerca de algo que vio pero el es muy mentiroso.

Detective: Muy bien Fudou esto es un detector de mentiras, nosotros le haremos unas preguntas y usted contestara si o no ¿Entendido?

Fudou: Si. –De repente explota la maquina detectora de mentiras. –Yo no hice nada. Fin del Sketch.

**Continuando con la parodia…**

_Programa: Bob Esponja._

_Capitulo: Bob Esponja conoce al estrangulador._

Inazuma eleven:

Era una mañana tranquila en Inazuma, y Endo Mamoru llego temprano al club de futbol como siempre.

Endo: ¡Si, un mes entero llegando temprano! –Llegadas de este mes cien porciento.

De repente llega Goenji.

Goenji: Otro mes…. –Llegadas de Goenji doce porciento.

En lo que cada uno hacia sus cosas llego el director de Raimon.

Director: Endo tengo que hablar contigo.

Endo: ¿Si que quiere señor? –El director golpea a Endo con un bate de beisbol.

Director: Endo si vas a estar aquí por lo menos límpialo, eso esta más sucio que mi oficina y eso que no limpio mi oficina desde hace años.

Endo: Esta bien.

El chico sale afuera del club de futbol y comienza a limpiar.

Goenji: Oye Endo el director te dijo que limpiaras por dentro.

Endo: También me dijo que limpiara por fuera solo mira esto. –Después Goenji mira el suelo y mira una pizza tirada.

Goenji: ¿Eso es pizza?

Endo: Era, hubo una gran fiesta aquí.

Goenji: Mejor me voy.

Endo después de una hora el chico deja todo limpio, pero entonces el vio un pedazo de papel tirado en el suelo.

Endo: Pedazo de papel no arruinaras mi buena racha. –Endo toma la bola de papel y la mete en su bolsa de basura, pero el vuelve a ver otro trozo de papel tirando en el suelo lo recoge pero pasa lo mismo que antes y sigue así hasta que Endo se harta.

Endo: ¿DE DONDE ESTA SALIENDO TODA ESTA BASURA?

De repente Endo ve a un tipo arrojando la basura.

Endo: Aja. –El se acerca al tipo extraño. –Señor déjeme decirle que tirar basura es ilegal.

Tipo extraño: Y que vas a hacer llamar a la policía. –De repente aparece la policía.

Endo: Exacto.

Después los policías empiezan a encadenar al tipo extraño, Endo estaba muy feliz y de la nada aparece Goenji.

Goenji: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Endo: Están arrestando a ese tipo por tirar basura.

Goenji: Oye este tipo…

Endo: ¿Qué tiene?

Goenji: Es el estrangulador de soplones.

Endo: ¿El estrangulador de soplones?

Goenji: Si, estrangulara a cualquiera que lo delate con la policía.

Endo: ¿Qué hare?

El estrangulador desde el auto de la policía ve a Endo y Goenji con una mirada asesina, y los dos se quedan asustados por eso.

Endo: ¿Ahora que haremos Goenji? –Pero Goenji ya se había ido de la nada. -¡Goenji! ¡Goenji! –Endo va a hablar con la policía.

Policía 1: Bien hecho hijo por delatar al estrangulador va a estar un buen tiempo en la cárcel.

Endo voltea a ver al estrangulador que esta haciendo un dibujo de su rostro en el asiento del auto después que termina el dibujo lo empieza a estrangular y Endo se asusta.

Endo: ¿Están seguros de que se lo llevaran muy lejos?

Policía 2: Si, es imposible que escape. –Todos voltearon a ver y vieron que el estrangulador se escapo. -¡Oh! Si logro escapar.

Endo se desmaya y reacciones un rato después.

Endo: Ustedes son policías ¿Pueden protegerme?

Policía 2: No somos guardaespaldas niño

Policía 1: Si consíguete tú guardaespaldas chico soplón. –Los policías se van.

Endo: Tengo que conseguir un guardaespaldas rápido o si no moriré.

Mas tarde el va con el entrenador Hibiki y le pregunta si quiere ser su guardaespaldas.

Endo: Disculpes entrenador Hibiki.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿Qué quieres niño? Y además ¿Quién eres tú?

Endo: Soy Endo. –El entrenador se quedo callado. –El que lo ayudo a volver a ser entrenador.

Entrenador Hibiki: No lo recuerdo.

Endo: Usted, yo y el equipo de Raimon ganamos las nacionales.

Entrenador Hibiki: Creo que te recuerdo bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Endo: ¿Puede protegerme de alguien?

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿Protegerte? Je, yo en mi pandilla era el más rudo. –El entrenador le muestra una foto.

Endo: ¡Uh valla, es cierto!

Entrenador Hibiki: Y dime ¿De que quieres que te proteja? Goenji, Kido espera déjame adivinar Fudou.

Endo: De este tipo. –Endo le muestra una foto del estrangulador.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡El estrangulador de soplones! –El entrenador se oculta debajo de su mesa. –Vete Endo y no vuelvas nunca.

Después Endo se fue con los más rudos del equipo de Inazuma Japón: Goenji, Kido; Fudou, Hijikata, Tobitaka, ni siquiera Kabeyama lo quiso proteger del estrangulador, así que Endo se sentó en una banca solo.

Endo: Es increíble lo difícil que es conseguir un guardaespaldas.

De la nada un tipo aparecen (El estrangulador pero esta disfrazado con solo un bigote falso pero Endo no lo noto) y habla con Endo.

Estrangulador: ¡Oh! ¿Dijiste guardaespaldas?

Endo: Si, he tratado de conseguirlo por toda la ciudad pero nadie me quiere ayudar.

Estrangulador: ¿De que quieres protegerte?

Endo: De este tipo. –Endo le muestra una foto del estrangulador.

Estrangulador: Jejejeje no se ve tan rudo.

Endo: No parece rudo pero ese tipo piensa matarme.

Estrangulador: Yo puedo ayudarte.

Endo: ¿En serio? Gracias.

Estrangulador: Tranquilo yo te protegeré. –Dijo con una voz escalofriante mientras agarraba a Endo para estrangularlo, pero aparece un camión lleno de personas y lo tuvo que soltar. -¿A dónde iremos ahora? A tú casa para poder estrangularte, digo para poder protegerte.

Endo: Mejor vamos al supermercado.

Estrangulador: Esta bien, pero luego vamos a tú casa.

Endo y el estrangulador van al supermercado, después Endo ve unas toallas.

Endo: ¡Uh! Las mejore toallas de la ciudad, aunque esta dice de la región mmm… De la región o de la ciudad, de la ciudad o de la región, ¿Tú que dices guardaespaldas?

Estrangulador: El que sea solo vámonos.

Endo: Me llevo los dos.

Mas tarde los dos estaban en una tienda de perfumes y Endo prueba un perfume.

Endo: ¿Tú que opinas guardaespaldas?

Estrangulador: El que sea solo vámonos de aquí.

Después los dos van a la casa de Endo.

Endo: Bueno aquí estamos, la morada de Mamoru, la casa de Endo, residencia Endo Mamoru.

Estrangulador: Muy bien pero ¿Tus padres están?

Endo: No, salieron.

Estrangulador: Entremos.

Endo: Déjame buscar mis llaves.

El empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos pero no encuentra sus llaves.

Endo: Deberían estar aquí.

Siguió buscando por horas pero no la encontraba y el estrangulador se estaba cansando.

Endo: Juraría que estaban aquí.

Estrangulador: Olvídalo entraremos por esta ventana. –El intento subirse por la ventana pero no pudo. –Ayúdame niño.

Endo: Tranquilo con estos zapatos de clavos todo es posible.

Estrangulador: ¡Clavos! ¡NO! –Endo salta encima de sus ojos. -¡Aleja tus zapatos de mis globos oculares.

Endo: Eso intento pero mis zapatos se quedaron atorados en tus corneas.

El estrangulador comienza a gritar y correr por todos lados durante varias horas hasta que se cansa y finalmente saca a Endo de sus ojos, después Endo le pones unas banditas en los ojos.

Endo: Tranquilo guardaespaldas usare las llaves que están debajo del tapete.

Estrangulador: Debajo del tapete… -El se pone furioso mientras Endo abre la puerta y el sigue balbuceando cosas.

Endo: Bien ahora finalmente entramos pero esta oscuro.

Estrangulador: Bien ya estamos solos... –El estrangulador se empieza a reír como loco y Endo hace lo mismo, después se encienden la luces y salen todos los amigos de Endo de la nada.

Todos: ¡Felicitaciones Endo!

Endo: Valla ¿Por qué esta fiesta?

Kido: Nos enviaste una carta sobre tu record de llegadas.

Goenji: ¡A bailar!

Todos: ¡Si!

Mientras todos bailaban el estrangulador solo se sentó en el sofá esperando a que acabara la fiesta para matar a Endo, después de horas la fiesta acabo.

Endo: Adiós Natsumi, adiós Goenji, adiós Kido, adiós Kasemaru, adiós Someoka, adiós Haruna, adiós Tachimukai, y adiós al resto. –Todos salieron de la casa de Endo.

Estrangulador: ¡Al fin estamos solos!

Endo: Si, totalmente solos. –Los dos se vuelven a reír como locos pero de la nada vuelven a tocar la puerta y eran todos de nuevo.

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Endo!

Endo: ¿Cómo sabían que era mi cumpleaños?

Kido: También estaba en la nota que nos diste.

Goenji: ¡A bailar un poco más!

Todos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo y el estrangulador se volvió a sentar en el sofá esperando a que terminara la fiesta. Más tarde la fiesta había acabado y Endo se volvió a despedir de todos.

Endo: ¡Adiós de nuevo! –Endo mira al estrangulador. –Ya estamos solos.

Estrangulador: ¿En serio? Finalmente estamos solos.

Endo: Si, totalmente solos.

Estrangulador: ¡Si finalmente! –Los dos se vuelven a reír como locos y el estrangulador agarra a Endo. –Te voy a matar soplón. –De la nada aparece Goenji.

Goenji: ¡Gran fiesta Endo!

Estrangulador: ¿Tú que haces aquí? Fuera, largo. –El agarra a Goenji y estuvo a punto de sacarlo de la casa hasta que Endo le dijo algo.

Endo: Oye espera podemos confiar en Goenji, no es malo.

Estrangulador: Si como sea, tal vez el podría ser el estrangulador disfrazado de tú amigo.

Goenji: ¿Yo soy el estrangulador? Rayos debí haberlo sabido. –Dijo con un tono sorpresivo. -¡Voy a entregarme! –Goenji se estrella con la pared y sale corriendo de la casa.

Endo: Valla Goenji es el estrangulador, y yo creía conocerlo bien. –El estrangulador se estaba enojando.

Estrangulador: ¡EL NO ES EL ESTRANGULADOR TONTO!

Endo: ¿A no? –El estrangulador se quita el bigote falso.

Estrangulador: ¡SOY YO!

Endo: Valla como haces eso sin afeitarte.

Estrangulador: Es postizo tonto, es un articulo para fiestas. –De la nada todos llegan.

Todos: ¿Alguien dijo fiesta?

Estrangulador: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –El estrangulador hace lo mismo que Goenji y sale corriendo lejos de Endo, pero no lo lograba pues Endo lo estaba siguiendo.

Endo: ¡Guardaespaldas vuelve!

El estrangulador llama a un taxi.

Estrangulador: Ayúdeme un loco maniático me esta siguiendo. –El se sube al taxi.

Endo: No me siento seguro sin usted.

El estrangulador se baja del taxi y se va al aeropuerto de Inazuma y toma un avión hacia Muy, muy lejos de aquí.

Estrangulador: Por fin lejos de ese niño.

Endo: Buena idea el estrangulador no nos encontrara aquí.

El estrangulador mira a Endo y salta del avión pero tenia un paracaídas.

Estrangulador: Que alivio… -De la nada aparece Endo con un paracaídas.

Endo: Buena idea el estrangulador podría estar en ese avión.

El estrangulador corta la cuerda de su paracaídas para alejarse de Endo, pero cae en la cárcel de Inazuma, directo en una celda y Endo lo sigue hasta la cárcel.

Endo: Guardaespaldas.

Estrangulador: Yo no soy tu guardaespaldas. –Dijo mientras lloraba. - Soy el estrangulador. –El le muestra un cartel de se busca con su rostro para demostrar que el es el criminal. -Lo ves

Endo: ¡El estrangulador!

Después aparecen los policías.

Policía 2: Ya no es el estrangulador hijo.

Policía 1: Si, gracias a ti estará para siempre en la cárcel.

Estrangulador: Por fin estoy lejos de es loco y estaré seguro aquí en esta celda. –El estrangulador voltea a ver a Goenji que también estaba en la celda con el.

Goenji: Oye viejo y tu que hiciste.

**Ojala se hayan reído mucho.**

**¿Cuál será mi siguiente parodia?**

**Lo verán cuando suba mi siguiente capitulo (Que será dentro de mil años).**

**Gracias por sus review y por leer esta payasada. **

**No olviden los reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3:¡Especial navideño 1!

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven/Go no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

¡Hola! ¡Felices fiestas o lo que sea! Como ven yo también estoy de espíritu navideño y si ustedes no lo tiene pues que actitud, bueno el punto es que tengo tres secciones totalmente nuevas pensadas y listas para después de las fiestas aunque les daré los títulos de las nuevas secciones:

Deportes americanos con Ichinose.

¿Que hubiera pasado si?

El diccionario a lo Inazuma.

Espero que pregunte por ellos (Soy demasiado directo), por cierto por leer les cobrare cinco mil yenes también acepto dólares y aunque no lean también le cobrare Jajaja, ya hablando en serio los dejo con los sketch y la parodia navideña.

Sketch 1: "Hibiki el señor Santa Claus"

Estaba el entrenador Hibiki vestido como Santa Claus en el centro comercial, todo iba normal hasta que una niña pidió demasiadas cosas.

Niña: Quiera, la capa de superman, unos lentes nuevos, una muñeca, un libro, una nueva televisión y un unicornio.

Duende: Muy bien será un total de cinco trescientos yenes ¿Efectivo o cheque?

Entrenador Hibiki: Eh se hizo pipi en mí.

Sketch 2: "Navidad en el centro comercial"

Estaban Tenma, Endo y Kinako en el centro comercial todo iba bien hasta que….

Tenma: No aguanto mucho las ganas de ir al baño.

Endo: ¿Oye quieres una probada de mi brocheta de pollo?

Tenma: ¡No!

Endo: Pues más para mi mmm… la comida del centro comercial sabe mejor que la que hace Natsumi.

Tenma: No puedo creer que haya tanta fila para ir al baño.

Niño: Oye pero si esta es la fila para ir a ver a Santa Claus.

Tenma: ¿Santa esta aquí? ¡Uh de seguro esta comprando mis regalos! ¡Santa, santa, santa, santa, santa, santa! –Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y se iba corriendo hacia Santa Claus pero Santa resulto ser Sakuma disfrazado quien estaba con una niña.

Sakuma: Y ¿Dime niña como te llamas?

Niña: Me llamo Haruka.

Sakuma ¿Haruka que quieres para navidad?

Haruka: Quisiera un par de alas para poder hablar.

Sakuma: Si y Santa quisiera que le pagaran cincuenta yenes mas por hora pero parece que también se quedara con las ganas. –Sakuma arrojo una mirada asesina a su jefe quien era Kido. –Pero recuerda Haruka la decepción también es un buen regalo.

Tenma: ¡Santa! ¡Santa! ¡Santa! ¡Santa! –Tenma llega a donde a donde esta santa y salta sobre el en su pierna y este comienza a decirle todo lo que quería para navidad – quiero una pata de palo, un bebe antílope, un coche a control remoto, los calzoncillos de Aquaman, un auto de carreras, un zoológico parlante, un balón de oro, medicina contra la piña, un elefante con dos trompas, una tabla de surf, un cargador de baterías de baterías oye y por que te hace falta un ojo mi vecino raro también le hace falta uno, y ese tipo es todo un caso.

Sakuma se sorprende por todo lo que le pidió y luego se enojo por el comentario mirando con enojo e ira a Tenma.

Sakuma: Acaso me has visto la cara de tonto todo este tiempo.

Tenma: Eh, son épocas para perdonar.

Luego se oyó un gran alboroto y gritos de desorden, los niños se asombraron con la escena.

Niño: Miren parece que santa intenta matar a ese niño.

Sakuma era arrastrado por varios duendes para que no matara a Tenma debido a sus comentarios sobre el sin saber que Sakuma era santa.

Sakuma: ¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡DEJENME ESE NIÑO A SIDO DE LO PEOR!, solo déjenme un rato con el para matarlo. –Debido a los movimientos de los duendes, a Sakuma se le cayó la barba falsa y luego de darse cuenta hubo un silencio muy aterrador.

Tipo extraño: Oye ese no es el verdadero Santa Claus.

Sujeto raro: Nos mintió a darle su merecido.

Todos comenzaron a destrozar el centro comercial, incluso tirando el árbol navideño que estaba en el centro comercial ocasionando que todo se comenzara a incendiar.

Tipo extraño: Esto es por haberme hecho creer. –Dijo mientras arrojaba un enorme regalo a una tienda.

Mientras la gente destrozaba todo Sakuma era torturado por gente extraña específicamente con un padre de familia musculoso.

Padre: Aquí tengo tú regalo de navidad. –Dijo mientras levantaba los puños.

Sakuma: Era un simple empleo lo juro.

Padre: ¡Feliz navidad desalmado! –El padre golpeo a Sakuma.

Endo: Mejor nos vamos. –Los tres salieron del centro comercial y cuando vieron de lejos todo el centro comercial se vino para abajo. – ¿Por qué siempre que los llevo al centro comercial termina hecho cenizas!

Kinako: Eh nadie nos comprende.

Fin del sketch.

**Continuando con la parodia…**

_Programa: Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack._

_Capitulo: El día de marea baja._

Inazuma Eleven:

Todos los chicos estaban en el Rairaiken felices celebrando la fiesta de Navidad, pero había alguien que no era feliz ese chico se llama "Akio Fudou el pelón" y como siempre estaba de gruñón con todo el mundo, los chicos intentaban ayudarlo pero el tenia un arma.

Fudou: Atrás, tengo un arma y no tengo miedo de usarla.

Endo: ¿Qué dispara?

Fudou: No se. –El chico jala el gatillo pero solo dispara burbujas.

Endo: ¡Uh burbujas!

Fudou: ¡Ah odio la navidad!

Kido: Oye Fudou ¿Por qué odias la navidad?

Fudou: Ese sentimiento de amor, paz, cariño me da ñañaras.

Entrenador Hibiki: Si este causa eso.

Sakuma: Vamos Fudou ten espíritu navideño.

Fudou: No quiero.

Sakuma: Bien quería hacerlo a las buenas pero tú no quieres. –Todos los chicos se acercaron violentamente a Fudou para ponerle ropa de duende.

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHH! ¿Cómo pudieron ensuciar el nombre de Akio Fudou?

Endo: Así. –El chico comenzó a escribir el nombre de Fudou y luego lo ensucio.

Fudou: No me refería a eso. –El chico se puso rojo de ira.

Sakuma: Vaya pareces una esfera de navidad. –Fudou comenzó a destruir su ropa quedándose solo en bóxers. -¡Oh usamos la misma marca de bóxers!

Fudou: No me importa podría estar semi-desnudo todo el día. –El chico no había notado que las chicas estaba ahí. –Olvide a las chicas. –Fudou se va al baño y se pone su ropa. –Ven lo que me pasa por tener espíritu navideño.

Sakuma: Tal vez si no fueras tan gruñón tendrías más espíritu navideño. –Sakuma arroja una galleta a Fudou pero el la destruye.

Fudou: ¡Esto es lo que pienso de la navidad! –Sakuma comenzó a llorar.

Kido: Ya viste lo que hiciste, provocaste que Sakuma llorara, escucha Fudou te contare una historia que te limpiara el alma por completo.

Fudou: Por favor yo no tengo alma. –De repente Fudou sintió una sensación de una maldad superior a el. –Mejor no digo eso.

Kido: Ahora aquí esta la historia.

Fudou: No quiero historia sobre moscas.

Kido: Esta bien.

Fudou: Tampoco de pingüinos.

Kido: Lo siento Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Oh!

Kido: Por suerte mi padre siempre me contaba esta historia ¿Fudou te has preguntado como era la navidad en el pasado?

Fudou: Nunca me lo pregunte.

Kido: Esta historia es del año…. No se pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

Fudou: Continua.

Kido: Veras la navidad no era así, había un niño que era muy gruñón…

Fudou: No me gusta.

Kido: Mencione que se llamaba Akio Fudou.

Fudou: Me encanta.

Kido: Bien como iba la navidad no se llamaba navidad si no día de marea baja, y no existía Santa Claus.

Fudou: Me gusta esta historia.

Sakuma: A mi no, entonces ¿Quién entregaba los regalos?

Kido: Esta historia explica eso y más… Para aclarar en esta historia las personas Vivian en puertos cerca del mar.

Tsunami: Me esta gustando.

Kido: Como sea el punto es que las personas dejaban sus botas colgadas en los puertos y Poseidón el gran dios del mar bajaba la marea dejando en las botas los regalos.

Fudou: Ve al grano de una vez. –Fudou le arroja un tomate.

Kido: Como iba, además si los niños se portaban mal no recibían regalos.

Sakuma: Como ahora.

Kido: Si, solo que los tritones te metían en sacos y te golpeaba, por esa razón Akio Fudou no tenia espíritu, se portaba mal, siempre estaba gruñón como tú Fudou.

Fudou: ¡Buuuuuuuuu! –El chico le arrojo una cebolla.

Kido: En que estaba… -Sakuma le arrojo una sandia a Kido. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Sakuma: Lo siento quería unirme al club golpeen a Kido.

Kido: Como iba ¡Y sin sandias!

Sakuma: Oh.

Kido: La historia comienza en….

_Historia:_

El niño llamado Akio Fudou creció y se volvió un hombre amargado además de tener a un compañero niño llamado Endo Mamoru.

_Interrupción de la historia:_

Endo: ¿Por qué me hiciste un niño?

Kido: No te quejes Endo continuando….

_Regresando con la historia…._

Los dos siempre viajaban con su ballena que habla llamada…. Haruna.

_Interrupción de la historia:_

Haruna: ¡Hermano!

Kido: Lo siento, pero es que no recuerdo el nombre, ahora me dejan seguir ¿O no quieren?

Fudou: ¡No queremos! ¡Buuuuuuuuu!

Kido: Siguiendo….

_Regresando con la historia…_

Había llegado el día de marea baja al puerto de Inazuma era un día estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Endo: ¡Uh! Esta nevando.

Fudou: ¿Qué pasa?... ¡O no es día de marea baja!

Haruna: Eso no es bueno.

Endo: ¿Por qué es malo?

Haruna: Soy una ballena, necesito agua para vivir.

Endo: Oh si lo recuerdo.

Fudou: Yo no quiero celebrar porque odio el día de marea baja además me tengo que ir o si no pasara algo malo.

Endo: Bueno no lo celebraremos.

Fudou: Empacare mis cosas. –Fudou entra dentro de la ballena Haruna para sacar sus cosas ya que ellos vivían allí.

Haruna: ¿Endo estas bien?

Endo: No, es que quería saber como se sentiría celebrar el día de marea baja

Haruna: ¡Oh ya veo! –Fudou sale de su boca.

Fudou: Listo termine de empacar, ¿Endo te sientes bien?

Endo: No mucho.

Haruna: He cambiado de opinión. –Haruna saca las cosas de Fudou de su boca.

Fudou: Oye esa son mis cosas.

Haruna: Creo que Endo ya es lo suficientemente grande para celebrar el día de marea baja.

Fudou: Que hay de mi, llévame contigo.

Haruna: No, tienes que quedarte con Endo.

Endo: ¡Adiós Haruna!

Haruna: ¡Adiós!

Fudou: ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Endo: ¿Te sientes bien?

Fudou: ¡No, tengo que esconderme! –Fudou sale corriendo y Endo lo sequia a donde iba, durante el camino pasaron cerca de un restaurante llamado "El barril de Ramen" donde estaba un viejo llamado Hibiki.

_Interrupción de la historia:_

Entrenador Hibiki: Bien me pusiste en la historia, pero no te daré un descuento en el ramen más bien te cobrare más.

Kido: Oh, no importa mejor sigo.

_Continuando con la historia…_

El señor Hibiki estaba poniendo luces en el techo de su restaurante pero aparece Fudou.

Fudou: ¡Detesto el día de marea baja! –Dijo mientras empujaba la escalera provocando que el señor Hibiki se cayera.

Señor Hibiki: ¡Mi espalda!

Fudou siguió corriendo y durante el camino seguía lastimando gente hasta que paro.

Fudou: Finalmente todavía sigue aquí mi escondite.

Endo: ¿Para que es el escondite?

Fudou: Veras aquí me oculto cada vez que llega el día de marea baja, es para evitar que los tritones me golpeen.

Endo: ¿Tritones?

Fudou: Si, cuando era niño mi madre me contaba historias sobre el día de marea baja y yo me quedaba impresionado, así que en ese instante fue a avisarle a mis amigos. –En realidad Fudou estaba golpeando a todos mientras decía "feliz día de marea baja". –En ese instante puse mi bota y espere al día siguiente, después cuando desperté vi a la gente viendo sus botas y tenían regalos así que en ese instante levante mi bota y….

Endo: ¡Había un regalo!

Fudou: No después de eso aparecieron los tritones, me metieron a un saco y me golpearon, así que desde ese día tengo este escondite, bueno Endo adiós me ocultare en mi escondite. –Cuando Fudou abre su escondite ya había alguien ahí era Genda Kojiro. -¡Kojiro! ¿Que haces en mi escondite?

Kojiro: No eres el único que se porta mal, vete ahora este es mi escondite.

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHHH! –Fudou sale corriendo para todos lados buscando un escondite pero todos estaba ocupado incluso había un hotel escondite y había vacantes hasta que otro tipo entro. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No tengo opción Endo, para evitar que me golpeen tengo que morir dejare que la marea me lleve, adiós Endo.

Endo: ¡Espere!

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Endo: No tiene porque suicidarse.

Fudou: Continua.

Endo: Si actúas de buena manera tal vez así los tritones no te torturen.

Fudou: MMM…. No es tan mala idea, bien ayúdame a ser bueno.

Endo: Bien primer paso disculparse por lo que hecho. –Los dos se fueron al "Barril de Ramen", Fudou se le quedo viendo a Endo.

Fudou: ¿Qué? ¿Qué le hecho a ese viejo?

Endo: Lo tiro por las escaleras ¿Lo recuerda verdad?

Fudou: Así. –Los dos entran al barril de Ramen.

Hibiki: ¡Listo ya termine de decorar el barril de ramen, es muy hermoso!

Fudou: Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Hibiki: A eres tú Fudou, ¿Qué haces en el barril de ramen?

Fudou: Lo mismo digo ¿Qué haces en este mundo?

Endo: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Esta bien, escuche Hibiki lamento lo que hice, si por haberte tirado por las escaleras por el espíritu de las fiestas y todo eso.

Hibiki: Vaya Fudou si que has cambiado, ¿Qué les parece si a los dos les doy un par de galletas?

Fudou y Endo: Si, muchas gracias. –Hibiki fue por las galletas Fudou comenzó a hablar mal de el.

Fudou: No puedo creer que se tragara todas esas mentiras. –Para desgracia de Fudou, Hibiki lo había escuchado.

Endo: Fudou no deberías decir eso.

Fudou: Como sea.

Hibiki: Aquí están sus galletas.

Endo: Es un circulo.

Fudou: El mío es un…. Tritón.

Hibiki: Feliz día de marea baja Fudou jejejeje.

Fudou: Tapate los oídos Endo.

Endo: ¡Ah! –Endo hace lo que Fudou le había dicho.

Hibiki: ¡Tapate los oídos esposa Ramen! –Al parecer la esposa de Hibiki es un monto de Ramen en forma de mujer, los dos se comenzaron a lanzar malas palabras pero Endo no escuchaba nada ya que tenia lo oídos tapados.

Más tarde Fudou salió del restaurante muy molesto por lo que había pasado.

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHHH! Esto fue una mala idea.

Endo: Fudou tenías que decir cosas buenas de la gente no cosas malas.

Fudou: ¿Qué? No hay nada bueno en esa gente y si lo dijera seria mentira ¿Ahora quien esta siendo malo?

Endo: ¿Quieres ser bueno o no?

Fudou: Esta bien pero ¿Ahora que haremos?

Endo: Fácil, ahora ahí que ayudar a las personas con sus problemas, como este niño.

Fudou: Si tienes razón, ese niño esta todo deformado. –El niño comienza a llorar.

Endo: Mira lo que hiciste Fudou. –De la nada aparece la mama del niño.

Madre del niño: Tranquilos, Peter esta llorando por que él y sus amigos iban a ser una obra, pero dos de sus amigos están enfermos, si no encontramos reemplazos la obra va tener que ser cancelada. –Cerca de allí había gente comprando boletos para la obra, pero cuando escucharon lo que paso, se pusieron muy enojados.

Tipo extraño: ¿Qué? Se cancelara no pueden hacernos esto. –Dijo muy molesto.

Madre del niño: Lo siento pero me temo que así será.

Tipo extraño: ¡OH! Que decepción. –Toda la gente se empieza a ir.

Endo: Tengo una idea, Fudou y yo podemos ser los remplazos.

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Endo: Fudou esta podría ser la oportunidad para poder cambiar.

Fudou: Esta bien los ayudaremos.

Madre del niño: Muchas gracias.

Peter: Que Poseidón los bendiga.

_Más tarde… _

La gente ya había llegado al escenario para ver la obra pero todo estaba a punto de salir mal, verán en la obra Endo es Poseidón y Fudou es el niño malo, enfermo que nunca habla, pasa la obra y todo iba de lo más normal hasta que llegaron a la escena final.

Narrador de la obra: Todos recibieron sus regalos y vivieron felices. –Fudou y Endo estaban felices ya que la obra había salido bien pero estaba a punto de ponerse horrible. –Excepto el niño muy callado que muy mal se ha comportado. –Dijo mientras señalaba a Fudou.

Fudou: ¿Eh? –De la nada aparecen varios niños disfrazados de tritones que metieron a Fudou a un saco pero no podían cargarlo.

Niño tritón: Esta muy pesado no lo podemos cargar.

Fudou: Es un milagro del día de marea baja.

Tipo extraño del publico: ¡Si ustedes no lo hacen yo lo hare!

Publico: ¡Si! –De repente un grupo de hombres se acercan a Fudou para golpearlo pero Fudou comienza a tener un flashback.

_Flashback:_

Los tritones habían metido al pequeño Fudou a un saco.

Fudou: ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

Tritón: Por nada solo nos gusta molestar.

Fudou: Oh. –Dijo mientras los tritones lo metían en el saco y lo golpeaban.

Tritones: Jajajajaja.

_Fin del flashback. _

Al terminar de recodar Fudou se puso como una bestia loca sedienta de venganza y sangre, así que comenzó a atacar a todos.

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Al rato…._

Todas las personas estaban saliendo del escenario toda lastimada por culpa de Fudou, pero el chico actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Fudou: Gracias, vuelvan pronto. –Y En la salida del lugar estaban Peter junto a su madre. –Buen trabajo Peter. –El niño comienza a llorar ya que la obra salió espantosa por su culpa y todavía Fudou tenía el descaro de felicitarlo.

_En la noche… _

Estaban Endo y Fudou en el puerto colgando sus botas.

Fudou: Sabes Endo ya se a que te referías con eso del espíritu del día de marea baja.

Endo: Así. –Dijo con un tono depresivo.

Fudou: Si, gracias a ti se lo que tengo que hacer, torturar menos a la gente.

Endo: Aja. –Dijo muy deprimido.

Fudou: Salud.

Endo: Lo mismo digo. –Endo seguía muy deprimido ya que su amigo Fudou seria golpeado por lo tritones a la mañana siguiente.

Fudou: Buenas noches Endo. –Fudou se queda dormido.

Endo: (¿Que le van a ser a Fudou?) –Endo estaba muy deprimido el chico cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió había una estrella. –Una estrella del día de marea baja.

Hibiki: No, solo soy Hibiki escuchando de lejos.

Endo: ¿Hibiki porque llevas un disfraz rojo?

Hibiki: Es solo esta tonta idea de crear a un personaje y todo eso, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Endo: Mal si no hago algo pronto Fudou va a salir lastimado espera un momento tengo una idea… ¿Tú eres un espíritu del día de marea baja?

Hibiki: Si eso trato.

Endo: Tal vez si te pido un deseo, quizá así no golpeen a Fudou.

Hibiki: Esta bien. –Hibiki lleva a Endo al barril de ramen. –Y dime ¿Qué quieres para el día de marea baja?

Endo: Hibiki digo el espíritu del día de marea baja.

Hibiki: Oye ¿Quieres un par de galletas que hizo mi esposa ramen?

Endo: De acuerdo. –Endo mira las galletas que preparo la esposa ramen de Hibiki. –Oh un tritón, un saco, Fudou, dos tritones metiendo a Fudou a un saco mmm… Quisiera que no lastimaran a Fudou.

Hibiki: ¿Pero que hay de tú regalo?

Endo: No me interesa mi regalo solo me interesa que no golpearan a Fudou ya que el es un gran amigo para mi, y usted podrá evitarlo.

Hibiki: Endo en verdad yo creo que pueda… -Y antes de que Hibiki se diera cuenta Endo ya se había ido del barril de ramen. -¿A dónde fue?

Endo: Jejejeje, buenas noches Fudou, duerme bien.

_Al día siguiente…._

Todos estaban revisando sus botas para ver que regalo le había dejado Poseidón.

Fudou: ¿Qué paso?

Endo: Es hermoso. –Dijo mientras observaba todo el puerto sin agua. –Mire su bota.

Fudou: Esta bien. –Fudou hace lo que Endo le había dicho. –Esta vacía. –Endo se puso triste. -¡Hola chicos! –Los tritones habían llegado e iban a meter a Fudou a un saco. –Bueno terminemos esto de una vez, ahora métanme al saco.

Tritón 1: Esta bien. –Endo revisa la bota de Fudou y observa que tenia un oyó.

Endo: Alto, la bota tiene un oyó.

Tritón 2: Si, este saco también tiene uno y sirve para meter a tú amigo.

Endo: Esperen…

Tritón 1: ¿Qué?

Endo: Antes de meter a Fudou al saco quisiera despedirme de el. –Endo se acerca a Fudou. –Tranquilo Fudou solo confía en mí.

Fudou: ¿Eh? –Endo carga a Fudou y saltan desde el puerto. -¡Te volviste loco!

Endo: Su bota tenia un oyó, su regalo podría estar abajo. –Para desgracia de los dos la profundidad del mar era muy alta y como no había agua podrían morir.

Fudou: ¡Vamos a morir! –De la nada aparece Sakuma con pingüinos voladores.

Sakuma: Tomen mis pingüinos. –Endo y Fudou hicieron caso a lo que dijo Sakuma pero el cayo al suelo. –Estoy bien. –Dijo mientras subía de nuevo al puerto mientras que Fudou y Endo cayeron muy suavemente también los tritones los siguieron.

Endo: Fudou mira. –Los tritones no podían caminar ya que no tenían piernas.

Fudou: Oigan chicos quieren que les preste estas. –Dijo mientras subía su pantalón y les mostraba sus piernas, de repente los tritones se unieron para crear un súper tritón. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Fudou sale corriendo.

Endo: Tengo que buscar el regalo de Fudou, el regalo de Fudou, cualquier cosa debe ser, puede ser este reloj, esta muñeca como se cual es todos me los voy a llevar. –De repente la marea estaba regresando. –La marea ya viene y ni siquiera puede terminar mi canción. –A lo lejos se podía observar a Poseidón con sus hijos.

Poseidón: Muy bien niños es hora de volver a casa.

Hijo: Pero no queremos volver a casa.

Hija: Quedémonos un rato más aquí.

Endo: Oiga señor podría detener la marea un poco más.

Poseidón: Lo siento niño son las leyes de la naturaleza.

Hijos: Por favor papá, por favor.

Poseidón: Esta bien. –Poseidón detiene la marea un poco más.

Endo: ¡Gracias señor!

Poseidón: Ahora no puedo hablar.

Endo: Oh, me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Fudou?

_Mientras tanto…_

Fudou seguía huyendo de los tritones hasta que se encontró con Haruna la ballena.

Fudou: ¿Haruna que te paso?

Haruna: No lo se, regrese a mi hora habitual pero la marea aún sigue baja. –La ballena Haruna necesitaba agua para vivir pero como la marea no estaba se estaba muriendo. –Ayúdame.

Fudou: Gracias Haruna necesitaba un poco de ayuda. –Fudou se sube encima de Haruna para huir de los tritones.

Haruna: A eso no era a lo que me refería tonto. –Fudou al escalar en la parte de la marea que si estaba salpica un poco de agua que le cae a Haruna. –Si eso es refrescante.

Fudou: ¿Ayudarte? En vez de salvar mi vida mmm… creo que a esto se refería Endo. –Fudou seguía salpicando agua hacia Haruna hasta que aparecen los tritones.

Tritón 1: Ahí esta ese chico malo tratando de huir.

Fudou: Y ayudando a un animal ¿Por qué no suben aquí y me ayudan?

Tritón 2: Ustedes bajan por Poseidón nosotros ayudaremos a la ballena. –Los tritones estaban ayudando a Fudou con el problema de Haruna.

Haruna: Eso es refrescante.

Tritón 1: Eres un hombre bueno Fudou.

Tritón 2: Si, muy bueno. –A Fudou le salió una sonrisa.

Fudou: Lo hice finalmente soy bueno.

Tritón 2: Pero aún así te meteremos al saco.

Fudou: ¿Por qué?

Tritón 1: Fuiste bueno por cinco minutos eres malo la mayoría del tiempo. –De repente aparecen más tritones rodeando a Fudou y parecía su fin hasta que aparece un tipo extraño.

Tipo extraño: Oigan dejen a ese hombre en paz.

Kojiro: No es justo.

Señora: Esta casería de personas malas ha acabado. –De la nada todas las personas salen de sus escondites para finalmente enfrentar a los tritones.

Tritón 1: Dígame ¿Cuántos escondiste hay en este lugar? –Las personas se estaba acercando a los tritones.

_Mas tarde…_

Las personas habían enredado a los tritones.

Fudou: Métanlos al saco a ver si les gusta. –La gente iba a meter a los tritones al saco pero aparece Poseidón y los interrumpe.

Poseidón: ¿Por qué no han metido a nadie en el saco?

Tritón 3: Esta bromeando, solo somos de siete a ocho tritones.

Tritón 4: Nosotros no firmamos para esto Poseidón.

Poseidón: Niño ¿Qué llevas en ese saco? –Dijo mientras señalaba a Endo.

Endo: Solo unas cosas que encontré, se las pensaba dar a las personas que no recibieron nada en este día.

Poseidón: Esta bien, desde hoy se ha declarado que los sacos gigantes serán para llevar regalos y no para meter personas en ellas.

Kojiro: ¿Qué hay de las botas?

Poseidón: Las botas serán para regalos más pequeños, a partir de ahora su regalo principal vendrá en un saco gigante entregado por… ese tipo. –Poseidón señalo a Hibiki.

Hibiki: ¿Esposa Ramen escuchaste eso?

Endo: ¿Entonces no importa si hayas sido bueno o malo?

Poseidón: No ahora casi todos reciben un regalo.

Fudou: Haber yo no recibí nada el día de hoy.

Endo: Claro que si.

Fudou: ¿Eh?

Kojiro: Recuperaste tú escondiste.

Fudou: ¿Eh?

Haruna: Te ganaste mi respeto por ser un buen tipo y salvarme la vida.-

Fudou: Ah me quedare con el escondite.

**Fin.**

Kido: ¿Te gusto Fudou?

Fudou: ¡Buuuuuuuuu! –Fudou le arrojo un tomate a Kido.

Kido: ¡Auch! ¿No te gusto?

Fudou: Porque crees que arroje este tomate ¡Por diversión pues no! Bueno si pero también porque no me gusto ¡Buuuuuuuuu! –Fudou le arroja otro tomate a Kido.

Kido: Ese estaba podrido.

Fudou: Exacto ese es tú regalo de navidad.

Endo: ¡Ato yo te contare un historia que te dejara impresionado! Y esta es mi historia…

**Continuara….**

Bueno espero que se hayan reído.

Espero haberlos dejado en suspenso o algo así.

Por cierto les doy las gracias por sus reviews y por leer esto.

¡Nos vemos en el próximos capitulo de parodiando a Inazuma eleven!

No olviden dejar reviews….


End file.
